


Where Angels Installed The Stair Tread: Collected Stories

by die_traumerei



Series: Renovations Isn't Just a Metaphor [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: A collection of short stories written for my Renovations universe, all collected together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Renovations Isn't Just a Metaphor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723783
Kudos: 8





	1. Femslash February 2021, prompt: stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired and not sorry *at all* about the title, for the record.
> 
> All my stories for this universe written for various challenges, collected together! Rating and tags will be updated as stories are added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley stargaze, and remember their first night on Earth.

“Mind some company?”

Aziraphale actually startled, then smiled over at Crowley. “From you? Never, darling.” She laughed as Crowley settled smack on her lap and stowed her crutches, snuggling up in Aziraphale's arms.

“Well you _said_...”

Aziraphale laughed and rubbed Crowley's arm – her darling's hips were starting to act up again, and it always took a day or two to adjust. “By the way, your new raised bed is built.”

Crowley brightened up at that. “Dove! Thank you so much, I'll plant some winter crops in there tomorrow.”

Aziraphale laughed and flexed a little, pretending it was a stretch, and snuggled her demon a little closer. “How're the old hips, darling?” Crowley had spent the day in the house, doing small repairs that needed doing – and a big one or three, which meant they hadn't even had dinner together.

“Absolute bastards, both of them,” Crowley said cheerfully. “But I'm getting by fine.” She sighed happily in Aziraphale's arms, just as the sun went below the horizon. “Let's stargaze tonight. Just like this.”

“Well, of course,” Aziraphale said, and snapped her fingers, ensuring that a bottle of quite good wine and two glasses – already full and the wine breathing a bit – were on hand. It was Crowley's turn to caress her, her cool fingertips tracing Aziraphale's collarbone, exposed when she had – feeling rather scandalous – unbuttoned the top two buttons of her work shirt.

“You're so handsome,” Crowley mumbled, and kissed her collarbone. “Can we play something where you rescue me from grave danger and nurse me back to health again soon?”

Aziraphale laughed, and promised they could play just exactly that soon, in between pressing kisses under Crowley's ear. “The very gravest of danger. I shall carry you away, if you like.”

“Yes, please,” Crowley requested, very happy at the thought. She smiled at the rumble of Aziraphale's laugh, and reached for their wine. They toasted each other silently and sipped, settling down to watch the stars slowly come out.

“Clear night,” Crowley said at one point. “'s'nice. Remember the first night?”

“Of course, dearest,” Aziraphale said. “It was so lovely of God to make a cloudless night and show off the stars.”

Crowley grunted, and Aziraphale laughed.

“It was a _desert_ , you know,” Crowley said. “Not much to do with God, not directly.”

“Well of course, but I wanted to see if I could rile you,” Aziraphale said cheerfully. “And that was _such_ a lovely night. Really something special.”

Crowley made another grumpy noise, knowing full well she was only playing into Aziraphale's hands. Her soft, strong hands. That were holding Crowley.

God, she hated her life some days, she thought, snuggling into Aziraphale's lap more firmly while her own sweet angel kissed her hair.


	2. Femslash February 2021, Prompt: Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives Aziraphale a gift of lingerie. That's it, that's the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one manages to simultaneously be a deep dive, and...not. It takes place in my Renovations series directly after Experimentation in Being Human, but honestly all you need to know is:
> 
> Rated Teen (I think? There is mention of genitals but they don't do anything with them.)

“Got you something, angel,” Crowley said, leaning over and kissing Aziraphale. “Little got-well present,” she added, passing over the pretty silver box, all wrapped up in ribbon.

They were back at home in the country, now that Aziraphale's knee was truly all better; it had been a month of wearing an unwieldy brace and using crutches, but now she could walk about as easily as she had before, and with only a tiny bit of angelic healing to nudge her that last little bit so she could give up the crutch. So they had thanked all their little tribe for their kindness, had one last lovely night in London, and very happily fled back to their little house in the country, Crowley speeding all the while.

“Crowley, that's not even a _thing_ ,” Aziraphale said, though she put her book down and took the box. “You silly woman.”

“Yes, yes I am, dunno what you do with me,” Crowley said cheerfully. They were in her study, and very cosy too during a light summer rainstorm.

Aziraphale shook her head and cupped Crowley's cheek in one hand, the better to properly kiss her. “A question I ask myself often, love.”

“Will you open your bloody gift?” Crowley grumped, so Aziraphale was careful to take her time about it, delicately unpicking the complicated ribbon, undoing it, admiring it, folding it up to save...

When she was fairly sure Crowley was about to murder her, she opened the box properly, folded back the tissue paper, and gave a genuine cry of surprise. “Oh, Crowley! They're...very see-through!”

“I _know_ ,” Crowley leered. “I haven't given you lingerie in _months_ , angel, I'm losing my touch.”

Aziraphale laughed and lifted the...well, 'bra' didn't seem quite right, for this would provide no support to her bosom whatsoever. Thank heavens she'd picked breasts on the smaller side. But it was certainly a garment intended for her upper body, made out of silk so fine it was translucent, a beautiful pale green that would be lovely against her skin. It was ruffled, with little silk ribbons to act as drawstrings around collar and...well, not waist, but underbust, Aziraphale guessed. It was exquisitely made, a bit simpler than Crowley usually gave her, and stunning for it.

“There's mo-ore,” Crowley sang out and Aziraphale laughed, setting the beautiful thing aside, and picking up the next garment, cute little tap pants in the same translucent fabric, this time trimmed with silk ribbon. When worn, well, it would be _more_ naked than being naked.

Aziraphale blushed, fingering the soft, delicate fabric. “Oh, Crowley. It's beautiful. You spoil me.”

“Yes, I know,” Crowley leered. “Will you put them on?”

Aziraphale giggled. “Now?”

“Well, do you have other plans?” Crowley asked sweetly, and wheeled herself back a bit to give Aziraphale room to begin undressing. A snap of her fingers and there was a cheerful fire going, already warming the air enough to encourage disrobing.

“Apparently not,” Aziraphale said dryly. She was dressed in a _very_ sharp shirt-dress, barely femme at all. Changing into see-through unders would be...rather nice, she decided, as she slipped her brogues off and began to unbutton her dress.

She undressed neatly, not bothering to make it a strip-tease, because that would make her feel an absolute tit. Besides, any kind of skin reveal seemed to make Crowley very, very happy; no need to over-egg the pudding and all.

And she did look very, very happy as Aziraphale folded her clothes, down to her skin now, and began to re-dress herself (so to speak) in the wisps of silk.

The knickers were bad enough – her pubic hair was visible through them! – but the top left her blushing madly as she adjusted the ties and the ruffled silk rubbed against her nipples. Aziraphale knew she was bright pink as she folded her hands in front of her, having no idea what to do with them, and turned to face her Crowley. “Well?” Gosh she felt silly.

Crowley was smiling softly, though, so _softly_ , it was enough to make an angel weep. “Look at you,” she murmured. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

“Oh, Crowley...”

Crowley pushed herself forward a few feet – her hips and back were simply impossible these days, so a wheelchair it was – and held out a hand. “I mean it. You are _gorgeous_.”

Aziraphale's cheeks were still hot, but she went down on one knee and held her hand out in return, curling her fingers around Crowley's and squeezing.

“Oh my...someone,” Crowley muttered. “You're a Blake painting. You're _incredible_.” She pushed herself a little closer and patted the bent knee, the one Aziraphale had hurt. “My best angel, vulnerable and strong. Don't think I don't see you.”

“Crowley, you can see my snatch in these panties,” Aziraphale said dryly. This was beautiful, and she loved her dear one, but the tension needed to break, she needed to laugh, or she'd just...die of being seen, or something. It was too much to be naked in too many ways.

Crowley threw her head back and laughed, and urged Aziraphale to stand up, the better to caress her thighs and get close enough, twisting around a bit, to kiss her belly. “Well, yeah. I might not want to do anything with it, but I like _looking_.”

Aziraphale smiled and leaned down for a kiss, not incidentally causing her breasts to shift, to hang a little, so that she got a nice little grope as Crowley kissed her. For asexual beings, she got her tits grabbed an _awful_ lot, not that she was complaining, mind.

“I like you looking,” she admitted, standing up. She miracled a mirror into existence, a big one, and gently twirled around, checking her own self out. “Gosh.”

“Gosh is right,” Crowley said happily. “I should've done this _ages_ ago.”

“Don't plan on it again for another hundred years at least,” Aziraphale said. “I've had enough of human injuries to last me at least that long.”

Crowley laughed, watching Aziraphale experiment with moving, posing, how her body looked under the diaphanous fabric. “I don't blame you in the least, sweetheart. You had more trouble moving around than I ever have.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, and blew her a kiss. “I love you. Thank you for this, truly. You make me so beautiful.” She was still blushing, a little, but thought it made her rather cute, all that colour in her cheeks. The ones on her face. She could check them both at the same time now, of course.

“You make you beautiful, I just get to decorate a little,” Crowley said. “And you're welcome, angel. I'm glad you're feeling better, is all.” She held out her arms. “Let me hold you?”

“Like you have to ask,” Aziraphale said, all but running over to her and settling in her lap, a little careful at first, but of course she wasn't too heavy, her demon was stronger than that. So she reached for a kiss, warm and soft and nearly naked in her lady's lap, Crowley's arms already caressing her so nicely as she returned to deep kiss.


	3. Femslash February 2021, Prompt: Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley didn't *mean* to forget to pick up milk, is what you should know.

“Don't forget the milk, darling,” Aziraphale called over her shoulder from where she was taking an axe to the fallen branches they were turning into firewood.

“Wouldn't dream of it, angel,” Crowley called back. Of course they could just miracle up some milk for their tea or whatever, but Aziraphale did like doing things the old-fashioned way. And since Crowley was running out to pick up a few odds and ends anyway, a stop at the grocery wouldn't be any hardship.

Besides, maybe a grateful Aziraphale would gather her up in an embrace, and Crowley would get to press themself against her warm, strong, muscular body...well, a body could dream when going out into the cold world of a lovely spring day in their beloved car.

They swerved to avoid a slow-moving person at an intersection, ignored the beeping and yelling, and carried on their merry way, driven by warm memories of their angel.

The first trouble came at the Garden Centre. _Imps_ . Bloody little imps everywhere! They weren't fomenting evil, exactly, but Crowley watched a bag of mulch spill open and three people drop ceramic pots and they really just wanted to get in and out. Of course, they could do as they liked and not be noticed – they were still a demon _,_ if a thoroughly domesticated one – so it was entirely possible to chase them off. At least their legs were relatively human; it was awfully satisfying to simply wave their crutch around and scatter the little beasts while still managing to stay upright.

(That said, they _had_ once mowed down a succubus in their wheelchair, and that had been downright fun. Said succubus had been trying her hand at getting Aziraphale to fall, which Aziraphale found rather flattering, really, and Crowley had found very, very annoying, at least until Aziraphale tried to mimic the succubus' barely-there underwear. Silver linings, and all!)

So, imps. Should've been the first clue. Next was a hellhound in the bloody town centre, though! Not _the_ hellhound, Dog was still living out his days very happily, but _a_ hellhound, this one _actually_ a great helly-hellhound with the red eyes and the slavering mouth and the lots of teeth.

Crowley sighed. They didn't really have time for this, but they'd have to handle it if they wanted to pop into the dry-goods store and buy some more thread. Aziraphale was patching up their favourite skirt, and _did_ like to have non-miracled things, and there were a few other necessaries Crowley wanted to pick up, plus the girl there made corsets, and Crowley wanted to sweeten her up. They rather missed the sensation of boning from chest to hips, and had a hunch it might help on the days when they _almost_ didn't even need a crutch.

The battle with the hellhound was a fair bit harder, but Crowley was the victor in the end, and they were already kind of limping along, so the bite on their leg just...fit in.

Also, they got an appointment to get measured for a corset, so that was all very well done.

Even that wasn't the end of their afternoon, though. Unfortunately.

Aziraphale frowned a little, sniffing the air. Crowley _never_ smelt like sulphur anymore! Well, hardly ever. Just if they ate too many onions, and even then it wasn't this hellish kind of sulphur. That was...odd.

She looked up as Crowley came in. Limping heavily on their crutch, their hair bedraggled and soaked, their make-up smeared and their dress...singed? Yes, that was definitely singed.

“Angel,” Crowley moaned, dropping into a nearby chair. “You are not going to believe the day I've just had.”

“Oh, dearest.” Aziraphale patted their knee. Poor darling, they looked like they'd been through the wars. She sniffed the air and detected...ah, yes. Canine, and myrrh and charcoal. Gosh, Crowley had been through it. She also very specifically did _not_ notice something.

“Darling,” she said tactfully. But, well, she _had_ asked. “Darling, did you forget the milk after all?”

Crowley simply moaned and covered their face with their hands, which Aziraphale decided was a yes.

“Oh _Crowley_!”


	4. Femslash February 2021, Prompt: Body Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst helping one of her chosen ones, Aziraphale learns about the existence of push-up bras.
> 
> Shortly thereafter, so does Crowley.

“You call us if you still feel blue tomorrow,” Aziraphale said, hugging Aelis tightly. “We're not going back to the house until after Teddy's gallery opening.”

Aelis hugged her back, burying her face between Aziraphale's neck and shoulder. “I will. I love you. 'm sorry...”

“Hush now.” Aziraphale stroked her back and kissed the girl's cheek. “No apologies, you know that. I love you so much, my girl. Sometimes it's hard having a body, eh?”

Aelis laughed sadly, and touched her belly, big and round and soft. “Yeah, it really is. It's not even all the health stuff, which seems...dumb. I have so much more to worry about and instead I just want to be thin. Am I fucked up?”

“No. I've seen a lot over my years,” Aziraphale said tactfully. “I've seen how...being told you should look a certain way, it burrows into your brain. But you are perfect exactly as you are, my girl.” She squeezed Aelis' shoulder, soft and round, a lot like hers. “Annie thinks so too.”

Aelis blushed and laughed. “She's my _wife_ , she basically has to...”

“Really? Crowley's basically my wife and some day I'm going to launch her out of a window and no jury would convict,” Aziraphale said, and Aelis laughed harder.

“I'll call you. Or text you. I promise.” She held her arms up and Aziraphale bent over again to hug her firmly, loving her as hard as she could.

“Mind how you go,” she said, and kissed Aelis' cheek and stroked her hair, each touch grounding her a little more in her body. Reminding her to take up space, reminding her she was worthy and good and right. Aziraphale was still a little wobbly on the concept of God's creatures, but Aelis, by virtue of being queer, was one of _hers_ , and her children were beautiful and perfect, always.

She finally let the girl go, holding the door for her and making a mental note to add some kind of automatic opening mechanism; not everyone was Crowley who could just snap her fingers if she was using a chair.

Aziraphale watched Aelis until she turned the corner, a little worried. This hatred for one's body always made her distinctly uncomfortable. A little because she knew how it could hurt, how deeply it could sicken one, and a little because she knew the feeling all too well.

Aelis would be all right, though, she comforted herself. She was here in London to see her parents who were no help at all, but had plenty of time to see Aziraphale and Crowley, to be comforted and cuddled, and she had her own loving wife waiting for her back in Scotland. These were just some rough times; Aziraphale had had them herself and pulled through. It was slow work, but sometimes months went by, now, when she loved her round, wobbly body, and didn't think about being told to lose the gut. Still, sometimes she looked at the way her belly rested on her thighs, and it didn't feel good.

She firmly made herself a cup of tea, found a fruit tart in the back of the icebox, and physicked herself with those and a good dose of erotic ancient Greek poetry while tucked up in a corner of the bookshop. Crowley was out doing Crowley-things but would be back for supper; there was a new Thai restaurant that they were both simply _dying_ to try.

“Hullo angel!” The happy call and the bang of the door and Crowley strode back to their usual spot, finding Aziraphale unerringly.

“My darling.” Aziraphale looked up and tilted her face for a kiss, and smiled when Crowley threw herself down on her lap, cuddling close for a more impressive kiss. “Gosh, you're in a mood.”

“You smell amazing. You been angel-ing?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale laughed and got the book out of the way and her arms around Crowley. “I have, actually. It makes me smell good?”

“Uh huh. Crowley buried her face in Aziraphale's neck and breathed deep. “Who's been hurting our children?”

“The entire Western world,” Aziraphale said dryly. “Aelis came by. She's having a hard time with her body, poor love.”

“Oh, no,” Crowley said sadly. “I thought she was good with the chair now – it's so much less tiring for her than the crutches were.”

“Not that aspect of her body,” Aziraphale said gently. “It's her, well, her weight I suppose. Her bloody _parents_ – if you wanted to take someone out, I wouldn't stop you there.”

Crowley hissed. “Oh, my poor girl. And Annie so far away from her.”

“Mmm. I do the best I can, of course, but...”

“ _You_ are perfect,” Crowley reminded her, and cupped her face in her hands for a kiss. “My Aziraphale. She'll be by again soon?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Most likely. And she promised to text or call me, if she still feels low, and she knows that means getting both of us.” Aziraphale had her own phone now, at last, but goodness knew they passed it back and forth as often as they always had with Crowley's mobile.

“Good girl.” Crowley situated herself more firmly in Aziraphale's arms. “She deserves to feel good about herself.”

“Quite right,” Aziraphale said softly, beginning to stroke Crowley's hair. Oh, she did love her wife so.

“And you, angel?”

A little tug on a shining red curl. “You needn't worry about me, demon.”

“Tough, I do. Tell me you feel good in your body?” Crowley requested, resting her hand on Aziraphale's plump upper arm.

“I feel all right,” Aziraphale acknowledged. “Not bad. Not...not in love with myself, or anything. But all right.”

“Mmmm.” Crowley's eyes narrowed.

“Please, just leave it,” Aziraphale said quietly, and got the most gentle, tender kiss of her entire life, which was really saying something. And a topic change. She got to keep the demon in her lap, though, cute and cuddly and kissing her regularly, and that was all right.

_**Aelis:** Hullo Auntie. I'm feeling better today, I just wanted to tell you. I love you. I'm sorry I was a mess yesterday._

_**Aziraphale:** My dearest, you have nothing to apologise for. I love you too, very much, and I'm glad you're doing better. You are perfect, you know._

_**Aelis:** LOL, I'm getting there. I spent last night talking to Annie – she sends her love – and filling my instagram feed with beautiful fat women. See? Link_

_**Aziraphale:** My goodness! She's lovely, but how is her bosom even doing that?_

_**Aelis:** Aziraphale, I know you're old-fashioned, but really! A push-up bra!_

_**Aziraphale:** You hush. Well. What an interesting garment._

_**Aelis:** Get one for yourself, bet you'll reduce Crowley to non-words._

_**Aziraphale:** Darling, I don't need a fancy bra for that._

_**Aelis:** I am laughing so hard. I adore you. I have to go meet my parents, please give Crowley kisses for me, and make her kiss you too._

_**Aziraphale:** Consider it done. We love you very much, and please have lunch with us before you leave town?_

_**Aelis:** Lunch and dinner and tea and drinks if I can, I promise. I miss you both so terribly. Go make Crowley useless now, Auntie._

Aziraphale smiled, rather proud of herself for learning to text so well. It _did_ make keeping in touch with all her children ever so much easier. And she learned so much!

She moved a few piles of books away and settled in front of her computer, pressing the little button to turn it on. When the DOS prompt began to blink, she carefully, precisely typed in 'Please show me push-up bras I can buy'.

The computer, which had been built in a time when the internet was still for wonks at various national defence departments and the world wide web was barely a dream, whirred softly as it showed Aziraphale a series of images, each lovelier and more impressive than the last until she spotted a bra she thought she might like, and carefully clicked on it.

That afternoon, a small package was delivered to the bookshop by a slightly confused but very well-tipped courier.

“Whazzat, love?” Crowley asked. She was lounging on the sofa not _quite_ day-drunk, but feeling very happy and relaxed after a boozy pub lunch.

“Oh, a new bra,” Aziraphale said absently. “Aelis showed me a picture of one like it, and I decided to try it out.” She spoke with the kind of careless breeze that meant she _knew_ Crowley was about to do something dramatic.

“Ooooh, always knew I liked that girl,” Crowley approved. “Is it see-through?”

“No, dearest.” Aziraphale carefully undid the packaging, and unfolded the tissue paper. “Oh my!”

“Lemme _see_ ,” Crowley whined, making grabby noises. “Wanna see.”

“You are a _child_ ,” Aziraphale informed her, but also began to unbutton her waistcoat, and the shirt underneath it. She was wearing quite sensible undergarments she thought, with only oh just a _bit_ of lace. Well, all right, mostly lace.

“Am I bad at being butch, darling?” she asked Crowley as she undid the clasp in back and shrugged off her brassiere.

“Not even a tiny bit,” Crowley said. “Why'd you get a new bra anyway? Not that I'm complaining.”

“It's a different style than I've worn before,” Aziraphale said, slipping it on and fastening it closed. “Oh! Good lord, one could suffocate.”  
“Huh?” Crowley watched curiously while Aziraphale turned around.

Crowley fell off of the sofa.

“Oh _really_ ,” Aziraphale said, hands on hips.

“Hnnnghhhhhhh,” Crowley wheezed.

“You are being ridiculous.” Aziraphale poked one of her breasts, admittedly a little fascinated. “Good God, they're up around my _neck_.”

Crowley made a noise like a teakettle.

“Oh, you are useless.” Aziraphale said, turning sideways to look at herself in a convenient mirror. “My goodness, I see why these became...a thing. They're quite, ah, transformative.”

“Holy shit, your titties,” Crowley wheezed from the floor.

“Yes, dearest,” Aziraphale said. “Gosh, I don't think my shirt will fit right with this.” She shrugged and snapped her fingers, now clad in a very pretty sundress, cut a bit low. The waist nipped in, showing off her figure, and a fluffy crinoline poufed the skirt out attractively. She turned the other way and admired the shoes she'd given herself, and, well, the overall effect.

“Now you're doing that on purpose,” Crowley whined, finally dragging herself off of the floor and coming closer to get her hands on her angel.

“Good of you to notice,” Aziraphale said, still peering down at her transformed bosom. “ _Gosh_.”

“Please tell me if this isn't all right,” Crowley said, before simply planting her face in Aziraphale's breasts.

“You are an embarrassment to all human, demon and angel kind,” Aziraphale told her.

_**Aziraphale:** Hello, lovely Aelis. How are you today?_

_**Aelis:** I'll be best of all when I can take you and Crowley out to lunch. I'm good, I think. I feel good in my body today._

_**Aziraphale:** I'm so glad, darling. And we would love to take you out to lunch if you're free today. By the by, I bought one of those push-up bras! Very modern silhouette._

_**Aelis:** You're not distracting me at all, Auntie, I'm treating you both. But wow, did Crowley survive??_

_**Aziraphale:** You know her so well. She can even make words again today._

_**Aelis:** Aziraphale, you are so mean._

_**Aziraphale:** I know, it's ever so much fun._

_**Aelis:** I love you._

_**Aziraphale:** I know. I love you too, my beautiful girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
